


Wait, Pregnancy Is Difficult?

by FiendishLamb



Series: Their Beta's Baby [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hong Jisoo, I hate tagging, I never want to proof read this ever again, Implied Sexual Content, Jisoo is a pure boi, Jisoo is stressed, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-graphic vomiting, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Please Love me, Pregnancy, Self Confidence Issues, it takes an hour and a half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jisoo's struggles through his pregnancy, but his mates are with him every step of the way.*Sorta a sequel to 'Wait, I'm having a baby!?' but can be read without reading that one first.*





	Wait, Pregnancy Is Difficult?

**Author's Note:**

> I would've loved to have posted this earlier, but it took me over twenty hours and if I have to proof read this one more time my head is going to explode. I really hope you like it as I worked really hard on it.
> 
> *Disclaimer!! I have never been pregnant and haven't really been close to someone who is, so I don't really know what I'm doing. It took me so, so long to research everything for this, but that doesn't mean it is accurate. I think I over exaggerated some things, but that's because Jisoo is a beta. Don't take anything I wrote as fact.*

“I hate you both!” Jisoo cried, head barely hovering above the toilet. “I hate you both so much!” He kneeled there on the bathroom floor, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and one of Seungcheol’s old T-shirts (that now had an unsightly stain on the front of it). It was one of the glorious days that Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo all had off together, but so far it wasn't going exactly as they wanted it to.

Jeonghan rubbed the beta's back in pity as the younger continued to throw up the breakfast they had eaten together that morning. He wasn't surprised nor hurt by the hateful sounding words that came from his beta's mouth, he knew that his lover wasn't feeling very well and it was partially his fault.

They were planning on having a relaxing day, just sitting around and doing nothing but basking in each other's company, like lovers do. So, after having already cooked breakfast, they decided to order food for lunch after Jisoo complained about the stack of dishes in the sink from their earlier meal and didn't want to add more to the pile. Jeonghan suggested take-out from a restaurant the three of them liked, but apparently the prune-size baby taking residence in the beta's womb wasn't as fond of the idea. Jeonghan just wanted Chinese food.

Seungcheol cringed as Jisoo gagged again, watching as their omega tried to comfort him. He would've been in the bathroom as well, but he had taken the three meals they had just ordered and thrown them away, by the time he got back Jisoo was not very happy so he decided to stay in the doorway. He made a mental note to added whatever Chinese food to the list of foods Jisoo needed to stay away from. That list had gotten pretty long in the last few weeks.

‘This is your fault, Seungcheol.’ Jeonghan mouthed as he pointed at the alpha from where he stood above their beta, earning himself a flabbergasted look. Seungcheol was just glad that Jeonghan didn't seem the least bit upset that he got Jisoo pregnant and was more upset that the beta just lost his breakfast. Jeonghan turned back to their mate. “I'm sorry, Baby.” He ran a hand threw Jisoo's dark hair, noticing how it had become slightly damp from sweat. “Is there anything we can do for you?” He softened his voice when he spoke to the pregnant man.

He was only ten weeks along, still in the first trimester, and Hong Jisoo was already ready to be done.

“I want water.” Jisoo's voice was hoarse when he spoke, tired even though it was only a little past twelve in the afternoon. He was so, so happy he was pregnant and couldn't wait to meet their child, but for the past three weeks he's felt like trash. He was glad that he had his mates to do things for him when he didn't feel up to it, and, even if he said some harsh words that he regretted as soon as they came out of his mouth, they took care of him as much as they could. 

Jeonghan was quick to get to the refrigerator, grabbing a cool bottle of water for his poor mate. And before he left the kitchen he made sure to grab a packet of crackers; one of the few things he knew Jisoo would be able to eat. He felt bad for him, really. As the omega, Jeonghan was supposed to be the one going through all the terrible symptoms that the younger was, but instead Jisoo had to suffer through it. Everything was going to be worse for Jisoo than what it would've been for Jeonghan, since he was a beta. Jisoo's body wasn't really made to carry a child like Jeonghan’s was.

He expected to see Jisoo still hunched over the toilet, but to his surprise the pregnant man was sitting up against the bathtub, having taken off the puke stained shirt. He had his eyes closed and a hand on his stomach. Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who had by now entered the bathroom, shared a concerned look.

“Thank you.” Jisoo breathed out after a few moments of silence. He looked down to his still small stomach, rubbing his fingers in circles on it. His baby was in there, their baby was in there. He wasn't terribly thrilled with the headaches and the morning stickiness, but in a few short (he hopes) months he'd have their baby in his arms. He could put up with it for a little while, he told himself.

 

Jisoo stood in the bathroom, having just finished showering. His hair and skin was wet and he was as naked as the day he was born. He caught his reflection in the mirror just a moment before he grabbed a towel. He paused his movement and looked at himself. His chest had definitely started to swell up, he noticed, and his stomach was just starting to bulge. The sight put a smile of his face. His baby was starting to make itself know.

He quickly dried himself off, the satisfied grin not leaving his lips. He dressed his lower half, but pulled his clothes down to where he could still see his belly. Grabbing his phone, he took a picture in the mirror. Even in the picture it was starting to become apparent that he was carrying a child. He sent it to both of his lovers. Sure, he thought, he could've just waited until they got home from work to show them, but he wanted them to see it sooner.

His bump was barely noticeable and if he wasn't as thin, then it probably wouldn't have shown up for another week or so. It was small, but it made him smile.

The three of them would be going to the doctors again tomorrow for another check-up, hopefully finding out for sure if he was having just one, or if there were multiple. And, as much as he would love to have two babies to snuggle with (if not three), he was hoping there was only one. He didn't know how he'd manage taking care of two newborn babies at the same time, even with his two mates there to help him. He also wasn't sure if his body was capable of nurturing multiple babies to full health, with him being a beta.

The first ultrasound they did, when he was around seven weeks along, showed only one, but the doctor pointed out that, since it was still really early in the pregnancy, it was still possible he was carrying more than one and they just missed it.

He was now thirteen weeks in and, thankfully, the morning stickiness had started easing a little bit, making it a lot easier for Jisoo. Though, Seungcheol and Jeonghan had started trying to feed him a lot of sweet potatoes, yogurt, lean meats and whatever else the doctor had recommended (he was pretty sure they made a list and put it on the refrigerator, but he hadn’t looked). He wasn't just eating for himself, the said, he needed bigger portions. Was his little bump just from all the food he had eaten? He wondered halfheartedly.

After he finished dressing himself he walked throughout the house. He had some pent up energy but not enough to go out for a jog, though he's sure he'd end up doing that later. His mates had become a lot more careful with him in the last weeks, making sure he doesn't overexert himself. He usually just stays inside when their home and, not that he'd admit it, he'd become a bit lazier.

Their life in the bedroom had gotten a lot tamer as well once they found out they were expecting, not that any of them were complaining, it was still good. But instead of them running a race for pleasure, they started taking it slow. The three of them had always been very passionate with each other, both in and out of the bedroom, but now their love making was filled with more, well, love. Jisoo knew they didn't have to be as gentle with him as they were being, but he was genuinely enjoying it. 

For a while they were doing it every night, even when the three of them were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. They had lost some of their desire in the months that that went on. That was when Jeonghan was trying to conceive a child. For eight long months it was quick and lustful which wasn't very healthy for the relationship, something they all agreed on.

But it wasn't like that anymore. Now it was back to being filled with gentle touches and sweet kisses. Slow and loving. Jisoo was very content with it like that.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Seungcheol asked, eyeing the beta sitting across from him at the table. The doctors appointment had gone well, Jisoo thought. They had done some more tests, taken some blood, and did another ultrasound. From what they could see there was one baby. Jisoo had breathed out a sigh of relief at that. But now he was faced with another problem. His mates.

“I'm just now in the second trimester, Cheollie, I can keep working for a while.” He knew he would have to stop working eventually, but he and his mates were not on the same page as to when he would be taking time off. He was thinking maybe four to six weeks before he was due, but apparently both Seungcheol and Jeonghan were thinking closer to five months before he was due would be better.

“But you work long hours and that's not good for you or the baby.” Jeonghan took Jisoo's hand in his, trying to show the younger man that they only wanted the best for him and their unborn child. They knew how hard the pregnancy would be for the beta and they just wanted to make it as easy as they could for him. “Cheollie and I are making plenty of money to support the three, no, the four of us. So please, just think about it.”

He wanted to protest, he knew he could work a lot longer than they wanted him to. He was independent by nature, being a beta, but the pleading look on his mates faces was breaking his resolve. They were worried about him, about their baby too. 

“Okay, I'll think about it.”

 

Fifteen weeks along and Jisoo was tired. He, Seungcheol and Jeonghan had gone out together, clothes shopping. Jisoo had started wearing Seungcheol’s clothes as they were bigger than his own and most of his clothes were getting tight around his stomach. Both his mates thought it was fine, they all wore each others clothes, but Seungcheol always had this stupid, dopey grin on his face when he spotted Jisoo in his clothes.

Jisoo was sure it was weird alpha thing; seeing his pregnant mate wearing his clothes and covered in his scent, but Jisoo felt like he was being mocked and wanted to smack that smile, the one he usually loved on the older, right off his face. He blamed the hormones.

He looked down at the single bag in his hand, an amused smile taking over his features. Looking ahead, he counted the bags Jeonghan was holding; three. And Seungcheol, who was walking beside the omega, held four. They bought a lot of different things, all for Jisoo. They most likely wouldn't have to buy anything else for the pregnancy, not counting what was going to be for their baby that is. They bought maternity clothes in way too many sizes, starting from the smallest size that would fit the pregnant man up to one of the largest sizes that Jisoo knew he would never be able to fill, even when he was a big as he was going to get.

But once they left the store, both Seungcheol and Jeonghan got onto him; saying he should let them carry everything, even though it wasn't that heavy. It took them a few minutes of almost arguing to come to a compromise. Jisoo wasn't helpless and hated feeling so, something both of his mates knew. So that's how he ended up with one of the bags. 

He was happy his wonderful mates cared so much, but he wanted to do as much as he could by himself before he was farther along and before the baby was born. He knew he'd need a lot of help after that, which was something he hadn't fully accepted yet.

It was later that day when they talked about it. The three of them were on the couch, Seungcheol and Jisoo both sitting up, and Jeonghan laying down. The omega was completely ignoring the show that the beta and alpha were both watching and had his head in Jisoo's lap, face turned away from the television and towards Jisoo's barely showing bump.

He ended up lifting up the shirt of the youngest, trying to get as close as he could to the fetus growing inside. Jisoo couldn't keep the smile off of his face when he looked down. Though, he would've liked it more if Jeonghan’s hands weren't so cold on his stomach.

“Let's make a deal.” Is what Jisoo started with. He waited until there was an ad playing on the television, so both of his mates were solely focused on him. Jeonghan looked up at him, eyes wide and curious, and Seungcheol turned his head towards Jisoo. Both of them waited for him to continue. “I will take leave from work, but I'll only do it after someone we don't know makes a comment about my stomach.”

He watched as his mates let it set in, both of them thinking hard about it.

“It has to be someone we don't know?” Seungcheol inquired after a moment. Jisoo knew that, at some point, someone was bound to say something about him carrying a child. After speaking with Seungkwan about what to expect with the pregnancy -- the younger man having already experiencing it -- the number one thing he warned him about was the attention he would get. Restaurants, stores, work places, Seungkwan had many, many stories about people pointing out that he was pregnant, like he himself hadn't noticed yet.

“Well, both Seungkwan and Junhui text me daily about it, and I'm not ready to stop working just yet.” He loved the two men and, even though the constant calls and reminders to eat and take his vitamins was obnoxious, he appreciated how much they cared. Not only for him, but for his unborn child. He had to guess that, with Seungkwan, it was because he had a daughter. But Junhui tried to convince him that he wanted to help out because he and Minghao, Junhui's omega, were talking about kids and Minghao didn't think Junhui was responsible enough. Jisoo laughed at that.

“I like that idea.” Jeonghan spoke from below him, a soft smile of his face as he stared up at his beta, hand still caressing Jisoo's stomach. Seungcheol didn't look quite as onboard but eventually agreed to the condition. They went to bed happily that day.

 

Jisoo should have expected it, really. He was the one to propose it after all. But, at seventeen weeks, he wouldn't have minded leaving work. He liked, loved the idea of continuing to work until he was farther along, but damn, his back was not having it. He had only gone out with Seungcheol and Jeonghan three times since they agreed about him leaving work, but no one had commented on the fact that he was expecting.

He could've just stopped anytime he wanted to, his mates would've been more than happy, but his stubbornness held him back. He had made a deal and he was going to stick to it. He wasn't worried about his baby as he was just a little uncomfortable throughout the days he was working, his doctor had said it would be fine, he was just tired. And hungry.

In the first few weeks his appetite was barely there, but as time continued on and the baby grew, so did his desire to eat. When he was at home he ate throughout the day and still sat down to eat full meals with his mates. They has been concerned for him when he wasn't eating very much, but now they had the most satisfied looks on their faces when they watched him shovel food into his mouth.

Jisoo sighed out as he walked through the produce section in the grocery-store. He had the day off by himself, but had to work the next day. He could very easily call in sick, they all knew up at the hospital that he was pregnant, but that would worry his mates.

But he didn't want to be in his feet the whole day tomorrow.

He picked out an assortment of fruits and vegetables that he was already starting to tire of, but he knew they would do him good in the state he was in. He would much rather be eating junk food; chips, ice-cream, maybe a cheeseburger, but he knew that if his mates didn't see him with all the healthy stuff then they'd get onto him. Maybe one pint of ice-cream would be fine though.

It wasn't until he was checking out that the lord answered his prayers.

“Congratulations,” It was an older woman who scanned his items, looking at him with a fond and gentle smile. “My youngest just had her second child,” She explained. “Her diet looked almost identical to yours.” Without giving him a chance to respond she continued. “Is this your first?”

“Is it that obvious?” He asked sheepishly. Was it the way he dressed like he had just woken up? Or possibly the way his face flushed at the question?

“A mother just knows, Dear.” Their conversation was short, but it left an impression in him. She was sweet and complement him, saying she was proud to see a beta carrying a child. Most betas, even the women, avoided getting pregnant as they knew how hard it would be on their bodies. Jisoo held a hand on his stomach almost the whole time they spoke, unconsciously.

Once he was back home, he wondered if he should call one of his mates. They would both rejoice as soon as they were home, Jisoo just knows. But he was content. Even if he wasn't working, he could still do things independently. How else would the apartment get vacuumed? Heaven knows Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn't even know how to turn on the device.

He would be able to focus more on his hobbies, finish some dramas, he could try learning how to cook more meals. He was sure he'd get bored eventually, but it would be fine. He'd be happier knowing that his mates weren’t constantly worrying about his well-being. They'd know he and their baby were safe at home. That would be enough for now.

When his lovers returned home, they were both surprised and overjoyed by what Jisoo told them had happened earlier in the day. And, of course, he wouldn't be able to just call the hospital and tell them he wasn't coming back for a while, but he had informed them that he would be taking leave for a while but the date he was leaving was still undetermined. He would be able to take the next day off, but then he'd have to go back so he could talk with the higher-ups about how long he'd be gone. Most likely, within two weeks he'd be at home, not having to worry about waking up early and getting ready.

 

“Hannie, come here!” He knows for a fact that he almost gave his omega a heart attack, but in his defense, he was surprised too. He was standing in their bedroom, going through his closet and picking out all of the clothes that no longer fit around his belly, then he felt it.

“What's wrong? What happened? Do I need to call Cheol?” The panicked omega ran into the room as fast as he could, a look of pure fear on his face. He had his phone in his hand, ready in case some had happened.

“She moved.” Was all Jisoo could say, but Jeonghan understood. The older looked down to his mate's protruding stomach. At nineteen weeks, he was very clearly pregnant, his belly sticking out adorably. And his scent, don't even get Jeonghan started. His usual soft, dewy scent had become stronger and shifted into a sweeter smell, almost like a ripe apple, if Jeonghan had to compare it to something.

“She moved? Are you sure?” The glare that the omega received meant yes, he was sure.

“Yes,” The look on the beta’s face, his nostrils flaring slightly, made Jeonghan take a step back. “She scared me half to death.” ‘She’. Both men had started referring to the mango-sized being in Jisoo's womb as a girl. They hadn't actually learned the gender of the baby, the doctor had said it would take another few weeks before the ultrasound would confirm it, but Jeonghan had somehow convinced his younger lover that, as an omega, he could tell that Jisoo was carrying a little girl. Seungcheol wasn't quite as convinced but he didn't say anything, just sighed and fought back an eye-roll.

Jeonghan walked closer to Jisoo, closing in what space they had in between them. He rested one of his hands on top of Jisoo's, right on his belly. “You're scaring your Mommy already, baby.” He spoke down at the child. “You're barely four months old and already going to be a handful?” Jeonghan joked lightly, his features soft.

“Oh,” Jisoo jumped slightly, head turning downwards to look at his belly, lips turning upwards at the sight of his and his Omega's hands laying there. “She moved again.” He watched as Jeonghan's eyes lit up with excitement and he dropped to his knees. He pulled Jisoo's shirt up, getting closer to their baby.

“Can the princess hear me?” Jeonghan put his ear to the bump and, even though the question was directed more towards the fetus, it made Jisoo chuckle.

“She should be able to hear sounds from outside now, that's what the doctor said.” Jeonghan turned his head, lightly kissing the top of Jisoo's protruding stomach.

“Hello there,” Jisoo's breath hitched as the watched his mate. “I'm your Papa, baby girl.” Jeonghan spoke lovingly to the little human inside the beta, his voice laced with a gentleness Jisoo had never heard from him before. The sight made his eyes sting with tears. “Your daddy is at work right now, with your uncle Jihoonie, but he'll be home soon.” He rubbed his thumbs across Jisoo's stomach. “I probably don't have to tell you who your Mommy is, but know he loves you so much.” 

The beta hung his head back, suddenly overwhelmed, placing an arm over his face as he tried to stop the tears from rolling down. He knew his lover could smell the way his scent spiked with his emotions, but he still tried to keep himself together. With his hormones running wild, why hadn't he put tissue-boxes in every room?

“Your Papa, that's me, loves you just as much. I think I made your Mommy kind of upset when I asked him to stay home from work, but hopefully it will be easier for both you and him being home.” He kissed her again. “Your Daddy loves you too, so much, princess. He took the time to paint your room, the one with all your toys and diapers and bed. I hope you like pink and blue, otherwise the hours he spent will all be for nothing.” He chuckled almost breathlessly. “He'd paint it again though, if you wanted different colors.”

Jisoo wiped at his eyes, but the salty tears kept falling. They weren't sad tears, no they were anything but sad. He was overly joyed by how happy his lovers were with his their baby, so happy that they felt the same way he did. The love in Jeonghan’s voice was just a little too much.

They stood their for a while, though Jisoo doesn't know quite how long, Jeonghan murmuring things about them to their baby. He told her about his favorite food, about Seungcheol's workplace, about Jisoo's own stubbornness when it came to himself and now her. The tears Jisoo cried were many, but they were joyful. Their little family was getting bigger.

 

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol called softly, slowly opening the door to their master bathroom. “You've been in here a while, is everything okay?” No, everything was not okay.

It was a normal morning, with all three of them off that day, and Jisoo was going about his usually routine. But only once he stepped out of the shower did he pause and take a look at himself. He was excited at first about his steadily growing bump of a stomach, it use to look normal, but now…

“I'm fine, Cheol. It's just…” He ran his fingers down the red stripes on the underside of his belly. He knew he would get stretch marks, he just didn't think it would be so soon. Twenty-two weeks. He knew his mates wouldn't care about how it made him look; Seungcheol was already always talking about how much he liked seeing Jisoo like he was now, but he was becoming a little more conscience of the fact that his body would look a lot different by the end of the pregnancy.

“Babe,” Seungcheol’s eyes were soft but full of something Jisoo couldn't quite distinguish. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” It caught the younger man off guard and his eyes widened. Seungcheol stepped closer, eyes not leaving Jisoo's even through his lover was completely bare.

Jisoo was the first to break eye contact, choosing to look himself over again instead. His chest was swollen, and would be for a while. He had to start wearing a bra to keep them from hurting his back, though it didn't stop the pain completely. There were stretch marks around them as well from how quickly they had appeared.

“You're so beautiful, Jisoo.” The alpha stepped in between Jisoo and the mirror and pressed a kiss to his beta's lips. It was short, only lasting about three seconds, but it conveyed a lot. “The most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Their faces were so close that Seungcheol was speaking almost directly against his lips.

“What about Hannie?” He should just be quiet, take the compliment, but he was feeling bad. He had a hard time believing the words that came out of his lover's mouth. Seungcheol pressed another kiss against him, but this time on his nose.

“Hannie is pretty, you're beautiful.” Seungcheol didn't pick favorites, none of them did, Jisoo knew they all loved each other equally. “Hannie has pretty cheekbones and a cute nose, but you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life, our lovely kitten, and don't even get me started on your lips.” He kissed the top of his eyelids gently. “Your ears are so pretty, even without your piercing in, so cute.” He moved his lips to one of Jisoo's ears. “And your Adam's apple and collarbones, damn, they're so sexy.” Another two kisses, forcing a quiet noise out of the beta's mouth. “Your butt,” Seungcheol stayed in front of Jisoo, blocking his view of himself. He brought his hands around Jisoo's back and placed them on his butt. “You have the cutest, perkiest ass.”

“Cheol,” Seungcheol kissed his lips again.

“You're the best mate anyone could ever ask for. You're so thoughtful and honest and never fail to put a smile on my face.” Seungcheol reached back in front and laid a hand on Jisoo's belly. “You make both me and Jeonghan so, so happy. And even on bad days, when you don't feel good, I want you to know we think you're beautiful.” He kissed Jisoo on the lips. “I could go into more things that make you beautiful, but I think that would turn the mood around.” Seungcheol joked with a glint in his eyes.

“Tell me.” He wanted all the praise he could get. He just needed confirmation, just needed Seungcheol to continue talking.

“You make the most beautiful noises in bed.” Jisoo's face flushed. “No matter what we're doing, you amaze me every time. Last night, when you were spread out on the bed, I couldn't help but think to myself; Wow, how did I get so lucky? To have someone as beautiful, inside and out, to call my own, it's hard to believe.” Jisoo dropped his head onto Seungcheol's shoulder, half hiding his face, and half just wanting to be closer. “Should I continue?” Seungcheol whispered into his ear, making Jisoo shiver.

“Please do.”

Half an hour, and another shower later, they were in the kitchen eating the first meal of the day. Jeonghan knew very well what had been going on between the two, but decided to ignore the flush on their beta's face and the countless love bites on his shoulders and neck, some from that morning and some from the night before. Jeonghan didn't feel like he had been left out and, as long as Jisoo was satisfied, he was content.

Jisoo would never admit it, not on his life, but the pregnancy definitely affected his sex drive, and not in the way he thought it would. He thought he'd be too tired and sore throughout the time he was carrying, thought he'd be way too preoccupied worrying about every little thing to think about being in bed with his lovers. But he craved the attention, the affection, and his mates were more than happy to give it to him.

Even if Jisoo himself felt he looked a bit odd, sporting more bumps on his body than he usually did, his mates didn't act any different with him. Well, they were more gentle and could get a little overbearing when it came to both his health and mood, but other than that, they still treated him like they did when he was thinner and, in his mind, more appealing.

“Soo,” Jeonghan chimed from beside the pregnant man. He had a look on his face like he knew Jisoo was thinking too hard about something. They always knew him too well. “Your breakfast is going to get cold.” 

He had an appointment later that day, so he ate enough to fill himself, ignoring the way Seungcheol would casually place more eggs on his plate. They were a little burnt, Seungcheol having gone on a long rant about how he didn't want Jisoo to get something bad from eating raw egg, but they weren't terrible. 

 

“Haha, well would you look at that!” Jeonghan’s voice rang out as soon as they stepped out of the hospital building. Jisoo knows he would've said something earlier, but most likely didn't want to disturb the other people inside. In the omega's hand he held a dark picture; Jisoo's latest ultrasound. “And you didn't believe me, Cheol.” He pointed an accusing finger in the direction of their alpha.

“There was no proof that we were having a girl, like, none at all.” Seungcheol was trying to sulk, but between Jeonghan's teasing and the fact that they now knew for sure that there was a little girl resting inside of their beta, he was having a hard time.

Jisoo smiled as he watched his mates. He was tired and his feet had started hurting, but the other two men had more than enough energy. They'd still cuddle with him when they all returned home though, even if they weren't as sleepy as he was.

He found that his little girl liked having her fathers around her, as she would start kicking around when they snuggled. Jisoo thought it was the cutest thing in the world, but at the same time she decided her favorite punching bag was his bladder and as soon as he sat down he'd have to get back up to relieve himself.

“How are you feeling?” He hadn't noticed that his mates had stopped, but the three of them were standing in front of Seungcheol’s car. Jisoo forced his attention away from thinking about where they'd put the booster-seat -- on the left side or right? -- and back to Seungcheol.

“I'm a little sleepy,” Jisoo admitted easily, trying to keep his eyes open. A nap would be great. “I'll take a rest once we get home.” Seungcheol kissed his forehead, showing sympathy for the youngest man. 

 

“What about Ji-woo?” Jisoo shook his head for the nth time. He, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were all in their bedroom. Jisoo was sitting at the head of the bed, an orange in his hands and the peel in a bowl on their nightstand. Jeonghan was sitting near the edge of the bed, reading out different girl names out of a book he had bought on impulse. And Seungcheol was seated at the foot of the bed, throwing in suggestions of names for their unborn.

“No, not Ji-woo.” He didn't bother to explain why he didn't like the name, really he had nothing against it and thought it was pretty, he just couldn't see himself with a daughter named Jiwoo.

“Min-seo?” Seungcheol threw out a name. No, not Min-seo either. Jisoo put another orange slice into his mouth, savoring the taste for a moment before responding to his alpha.

“I don't like Min-seo either.” 

“Perhaps we should put off naming her for right now.” Jeonghan offered. “We'll all agree on something eventually, it'll just take some time before we find the perfect name.” Jisoo sighed. He was already twenty-five weeks along, but his little angel was still nameless.

Jisoo scooted across the bed, preparing to lie down when the heartburn that had begun a week ago started back up, causing him to let out a startled and almost pained cough. He was getting frustrated. It was already getting difficult to lie down with his stomach the size of a soccer ball, but add the heartburn and everything was a hundred times worse.

Jisoo loved, loved his little princess inside of him, but he didn't love all the discomfort she caused him. It started hurting him too walk, both his back and feet throbbing every time he would stand up or walk for too long. He had to kiss his morning jogs goodbye. And, the thing that bothered him the most, he had to go to the restroom at least every hour. She was very fond of kicking and Jisoo was pretty sure she was going to be a professional kickboxer.

But he loved feeling her move, knowing someday she'd be out in the word walking, running and jumping. Someday Jisoo would be able to teach her how to ride a bike, or jump rope or play hopscotch. He couldn't wait to be able to see her face light up when she smiles, or hear her beautiful laughter.

He wondered if she would enjoy going out with Jeonghan, having her Papa buy her whatever her little heart wants. He already knew Jeonghan was going to spoil her rotten. He wondered if she would have fun going to work with Seungcheol, the oldest man already having told his mates that, when she was older, he wanted her to have the freedom to visit her parents at their workplaces. Jisoo knew Jihoon wouldn't have a problem with it, seeing how much he cared for Seungkwan and Hansol's baby girl.

“I feel like I'm dying.” Jisoo sat back up, accepting the hand Jeonghan stretched out to assist him. Jisoo was slowly learning to give in to the help that his lovers wanted to give him. He had to accept that he was in a state where he wasn't physically able to do as much as he used to be able to do. “And I have to pee.”

Only fifteen weeks left, he told himself. Then he'd have his baby girl in his arms.

 

Jisoo laid on his side, listening to his two mate's soft breathing. He didn't know what time it was, didn't know how long he had been laying there, he just knew he hadn't slept a wink. He was tired and so ready to sleep, but once he and his lovers had gotten into bed sweet rest had not overtaken him like he thought it would. He glanced at the clock behind him, 2:26. It had been almost three hours and Jisoo felt every second of it.

He sat up, rolling himself out of the bed, careful not to wake his lovers. He needed to pee again. He walked to the bathroom with a hand on his stomach, feeling his little girl stir. 

He was quick in the bathroom but when he stepped back into the bedroom, he felt restless. He didn't know how much sleep he would get that night. Instead of climbing back in bed with his mates, he grabbed the name book Jeonghan had left on the nightstand and headed to the kitchen. He had already finished the four dramas he started so he didn't have anything else to do.

He didn't want to wake his lovers, so he was as quiet as he could be, picking up one of their chairs slightly when pulling it away from the table so it didn't scratch against the floor. Sitting down, he flipped through the thick book. He wasn't very impressed with most of the names, some of them he had to scoff at, wondering who the hell would name their child that.

He didn't realise he was halfway through the book until he heard a noise from behind him, bookmarking the page, he turned around.

“Soo, why are you out here?” Seungcheol sounded concerned and his eyes were soft. It was clear that he had just woken up, his hair looking like a bird's nest atop his head and his eyes slightly drooping. “Is something the matter? Why aren't you sleeping?” Seungcheol walked closer and reached up to run his thumb across Jisoo's cheek gently.

“I couldn't fall asleep.” He closed his eyes when Seungcheol leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Jisoo took a deep breath of his alpha's scent. It calmed him down significantly, the strong fireplace smell he's loved for years.

“I can make you some tea and then we can go snuggle on the couch, how does that sound?” Jisoo liked that idea. Maybe he should've just cuddled up against Seungcheol instead of venturing all the way to the kitchen. He liked the calm aura Seungcheol had, it made him feel a lot safer at that moment. He eyed the book again before he spoke.

“Make sure not to use the caffeinated tea, I can't have that.” Seungcheol gave him a small smile before walking over to their cabinet to grab a mug. Jisoo didn't like the non-caffeinated tea they bought as much as he liked their regular tea, but the doctor said it would be best if he had as little caffeine as possible. Plus it was past three in the morning and caffeine wasn't going to help him sleep.

“You should've woken one of us up,” Seungcheol turned around to look at Jisoo. “We could've kept you company. You wouldn't have had to been out here alone.” Seungcheol had a serious look on his face and Jisoo knew he was upset. He was tempted to break eyes contact, but didn't.

“I didn't want you two to be tired in the morning, you both work.” Seungcheol's gaze softened as he took hold of the hot mug, careful not to spill anything, and stepped back over to Jisoo. He set the tea in front of his beta and kneeled down, getting a surprised look from the pregnant male.

“Baby,” Seungcheol placed his hands on Jisoo's thighs. They were warm, making Jisoo realise it was a little chilly in the apartment. “I would much rather be a little tired tomorrow than know that you were up all night alone. I want to be there for you as much as I can. I know you're having a hard time with the pregnancy, I know it's tough.” He moved his left hand to take hold of Jisoo's right. “And I know you're strong; you're the strongest person I know, but I can’t stand the thought of you being alone or uncomfortable. Whenever you need something, whatever it is, both Jeonghan and I are here for you. Promise me you'll remember that.”

Jisoo's head dropped when Seungcheol kissed his knuckles, lips warm and soft. Jisoo worried them a lot, he realized, but Seungcheol was always so good to him. He was lucky, for sure, to have such caring mates.

“Okay,” He held back the the tears that begged to drop. “But it'll get old after a day or two, you know. Our princess enjoys making me suffer, I think.” He joked, watching as a small smile spread on his alpha's lips.

“I take full responsibility for all the discomfort you're in.” The serious atmosphere was pretty much gone, but Seungcheol's eyes still held sincerity. “It's my fault that it's like this, I'm sorry.” If the older wasn't holding Jisoo's hand, he would've flicked him on the forehead.

“I'm happy, Cheol. Yeah, I have to pee a lot, my sleep schedule is all messed up and sometimes my back hurts, but I'm happy.” He moved his left hand to place it on his bump of a stomach. “She makes me so happy.” Seungcheol whole face broke into a loopy grin.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.” He leaned forwards to place a kiss right above Jisoo's hand on his belly. “How about we move to the couch now, or would you rather go back to bed?”

“I just want to cuddle, I don't care where.” And so Seungcheol led him back to bed, the two if them huddled closely together. Seungcheol let out a breath once he saw Jisoo's eyes flutter shut, sleep quickly overtaking the younger. He didn't even touch the tea.

 

Twenty-eight weeks. Jisoo had finally made it to the third trimester. He had gotten pretty much use to the symptoms such as the swelling, the pain in his feet, having to use the restroom every hour or so, the insomnia he experienced every now and then, and if anyone asked, he was doing fine. But now he was sitting on the kitchen floor, tears in his eyes and unsure of what to do. He called Jeonghan, asking his omega to stop by on his lunch break and, when that finally came, it only calmed his anxiety a little.

He had an appointment with his doctor again the day before and it had left a strange sense of panic in the pit of his stomach. He knew he would end up having a meltdown after that and was surprised it took him an entire day.

“Soo, it's fine. You're okay, I promise.” Jeonghan had pulled him into his embrace, trying to calm the pregnant man with soft words. “The nurse warned us about this, she said it was perfectly normal.” Jisoo stood there half naked, his shirt being discarded a good hour ago.

“B-but they're leaking, Hannie! I don't know what to do.” He blamed the hormones mostly for his breakdown. He didn't usually cry as much as he had in the last seven months. It was overwhelming at times and he couldn't help it. “And I'm all swollen.”

“Babe,” Jeonghan had his hand buried in his beta's hair. “We can just clean it up, the bed sheets are fine.” That was one of the beta's main concerns. He woke up to a stained bed and a wet shirt. “Do you want to call Seungkwan? We can talk to him about what he did.” Sometimes Jisoo forgets that one of his best friends has already had a baby.

“I'll call him.” Jisoo slowly pushed himself off of his lover after a moment of thinking, letting go regretfully.

“Okay, I'll go put the sheets in the washer, so I'll be right back. I love you, Soo.” Jeonghan kissed his tear stained cheek before walking off into their bedroom.

 

And phone call and twenty minutes later, Seungkwan was at their door, his daughter, Ha-Yoon, in his arms. He hadn't asked the younger man to actually come over, but Seungkwan insisted and Jisoo wasn't going to say no. He was feeling sensitive and having someone else to comfort him was nice, especially since Jeonghan would have to return to work.

“I brought you some of the stuff I used.” Seungkwan sat his little girl down on the couch and pulled the bag hanging on his shoulder off. He unzipped it and pulled out a plastic pack of… Jisoo didn't know what it was. “You put these in your shirt or bra so the milk doesn’t leak through.” Seungkwan quickly explained as he opened the pack and pulled out the item. “You'd better get used to them, you'll be using them for a while. I brought over all of the ones I didn't end up using, but when you run out just go to the baby section in the store.” 

Jisoo watched him demonstrate how to use them, trying to keep all the information and not think about how Ha-Yoon was trying to take a bite of his sofa.

“Thank you, Kwannie.” Jisoo's pretty sure he's never been as thankful as he is now, not in his entire life. 

“It's fine,” Seungkwan smiled a sweet smile. “But other than all of this,” He gestured to the pads in his hands. “How are you? You look tired.” Jisoo knew he looked exhausted. He had already seen the way his eyes were drooping and knew how much he needed a nap.

“It's been hard, hard on my body and hard on my mind.” He wasn't even going to try to lie to the younger man. Seungkwan knew how it was. Jisoo had to swallow a lump in his throat before speaking again. “My doctor said she didn't know if I'd be able to give birth, like, the normal way. We were talking about a c-section. She said that would be safer,” Jisoo sucked in a breath. “For both me and the baby.” He was getting emotional again. “But then Jeonghan was talking about taking time off of work to help me at home,” His eyes were starting to sting again and he lifted a hand to rub at them. “‘Cause I won't hardly be able to do anything for a while.” Seungkwan didn't hesitate to pull Jisoo into his arms.

“Hey, it'll be okay. You have me and Hansol, and Jihoon and Soonyoung, and Junhui and Minghao, and I shouldn't have to name everyone else. We'll all be there for you three, well, four. Jeonghan can take some time off and it'll be fine. You will heal faster than you think, and you'll have a little bundle of joy.” Ha-Yoon, even at two years old, grabbed onto Jisoo's leg. She was confused at why her favorite -- don't tell Jihoon or Junhui -- uncle was crying.

“I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do.” His voice was weak and shaky.

“Let yourself be taken care of, Jisoo.” Seungkwan's voice was softer than Jisoo had ever heard it. “Let Seungcheol and Jeonghan handle all the housework and cooking, just focus on taking care of yourself, don't worry about anything else.”

“I just…” He let out a long sigh. He felt like a lot of pressure was on him, he was carrying a human being for crying out loud. He didn't like seeing his lovers doing all the things he used to do. He never thought he'd miss washing clothes or vacuuming the house, but he started to struggled whenever he tried to do those simple, mundane tasks.

“Just sleep for now, you look like you're about to pass out. Go say goodbye to your lovely mate before he heads back off to work, then hop in bed. Ha-Yoon and I will be here until Seungcheol gets back, so rest.” Seungkwan left no room for argument and even the two-year-old, who had hopped off the couch and was now at his feet, made a noise of agreement, though she had no idea what her mother had just said.

It only took him ten minutes, including the time it took him to kiss Jeonghan goodbye -- and his lover insisted on tucking him into bed -- and he was out like a light. Seungkwan was right, it would be fine. He knew a lot of people who would be eager to help out after his daughter was delivered. It would take a little more convincing, but Jisoo would accept that everything would be okay. The thought of having surgery still worried him, though.

 

“Soo, is everything okay?” Was how Seungcheol answered Jisoo's call. He was at work, but would be on his lunch break soon. Both he and Jeonghan had started coming home on every break they had, just to check up on their pregnant mate. Jisoo really, really appreciated it too. But Jisoo didn't hardly call them when they were working, which would explain the worry in the alpha's words.

“I'm going to tell you something,” Jisoo paused. “But you can't laugh at me.” Jisoo stared down at the floor as he spoke, unable to look away from the mess he made. 

“So it's nothing serious, right?” Jisoo heard him breathe a sigh of relief, but the beta clicked his tongue. It was very serious… in Jisoo's eyes, at least. “What is it, Babe?” Seungcheol’s tone wasn't as hasty as it had been before and that annoyed the younger.

“I wanted, no, I needed something sweet, so I grabbed the last small thing of chocolate ice-cream out of the freezer, okay?” Jisoo moved out of the way of the liquid that had started spreading on the floor.

“And then what happened?” Jisoo would probably never know how amusing Seungcheol found the conversation, and was a good thing Jisoo couldn't see Seungcheol smile from on the other line.

“I dropped it! I dropped the last thing of ice-cream on the floor, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol had to stifle a laugh at the way Jisoo angrily huffed. “And…” Jisoo got quieter. “And I can't reach it. It's in the floor, and it's melting and I can't clean it up.”

Seungcheol stooped to imagine his pregnant mate, already thirty weeks along, attempting to bend down to reach the last of his favorite treat. He would have so much fun telling that story to his daughter. He was relieved though, that Jisoo stopped when he realized he wasn't going to be able to clean up the mess himself, Seungcheol knows how independent his younger mate is.

“I'm so sorry, Baby.” He couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice. “I'll be home as soon as I can be, then I'll clean it up.”

“Could you, maybe, I don't know,” Jisoo trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“You know I'll do anything, what do you need?” It took Jisoo a moment before he spoke again.

“I want more ice-cream. Could you stop by the store to pick up some more? Please, Cheol?” How could he say no to that? Jisoo really was the cutest, he couldn't help but think.

“Of course, Soo. But aren't you worried about the mess on the floor?” Jisoo huffed again, to Seungcheol's amusement.

“I don't care about the mess, Cheollie, I want my ice-cream.” 

“Okay, I'll be home in about twenty minutes. I love you, Jisoo.”

“I love you too.”

 

“Oh, she has the hiccups.” Jisoo was laying down on their king-sized bed, snacking on carrots and sweet potato sticks while he and Jeonghan were watching television. Getting a television for their bedroom was the best idea Seungcheol had ever had, in Jisoo's mind. Jeonghan was resting his head on Jisoo, right below his big belly, so he was able to feel the little twitches.

Jisoo had a few pillows behind himself so he was propped up enough to be able to see the show they were watching. The bed they were on looked a lot smaller than it used to, mainly because Jisoo had got out literally every pillow, blanket and comforter they owned and proceeded to make his own little ‘nest’. Seungcheol was pretty surprised by the sight, but Jeonghan saw at as normal considering he did the same thing right before his heats. Jisoo was just trying to get comfortable and with all the different objects he had in arms reach, it was a lot easier.

“I know, she's literally inside of me.” Jeonghan didn't bother rolling his eyes at the sassy answer he got. He knew Jisoo was moody and couldn't really help it.

“Does it feel weird? It seems like it would feel weird.” Jeonghan rubbed a hand over Jisoo's stomach, right above his belly-button. He smiled at the thought that he was almost the one that ended up in Jisoo's position. 

“It does feel kind of weird, yeah. But it's nice to be able to feel her.” Jisoo grinned at his omega. “A few years from now, once she's older, do you want to start trying again?” Jisoo had been wondering for a while; once their first baby is bigger, how many more would they have?

“Are you really willing to go through this again?” Jeonghan was caught off guard. Even at thirty-three weeks pregnant, Jisoo was already thinking of having more kids. “Would your body be able to handle it?” Jisoo laughed, his eyes almost disappearing with the action.

“I'm talking about you carrying, Hannie. Do you want to try again?” While speaking, Jisoo ran a hand through his omega's hair. He had cut most of it off not too long ago and Jisoo would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. But he knew that Jeonghan didn't want their daughter to be yanking at his hair all the time and Jisoo had to respect his wishes.

“I haven't decided yet,” Jeonghan answered truthfully. “I would like to have more than one kid and would love to be able to help build up our family, but we might be have to get medical help for that.” He was able to conceive, his own doctor had confirmed it before they started trying for a child, so with medical intervention it would be possible. “Let's worry about that at a later time, though, our princess might get jealous that we're already talking about another kid.” Jeonghan joked with a small laugh, lightly poking at Jisoo's bulge of a belly.

“Yeah, you're right. And I don't want her to starting kicking me, I just went to the bathroom ten minutes ago.” They sat in silence after that, just enjoying each others company. They wouldn't have this peace once their little girl came into the world, so they wanted to savor it for the time they had.

 

“I swear she's going to be an alpha.” Seungkwan pointed to Ha-Yoon, who had decided to take a nap in Jisoo's arms while the older man sat on the couch. “She's just got this aura around her, you know?” Junhui, who sat to Jisoo's right, snorted. “I mean, she doesn't have much of an interest in alphas, but will attach herself to literally any omega.”

“Jisoo isn't an omega, though.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Junhui's disbelief.

“Yeah, but he's pregnant. That's as good as being an omega, you stupid alpha.” Jisoo shifted, trying to fix the position he was in. I was difficult trying to hold a sleeping two-year-old with a huge belly. He was thirty-six weeks in and doubted that he could get any bigger than he was now. Only one more month, he told himself, one month.

“Kwannie,” Jisoo had to call out to the omega eventually. “Can you take her, I need to pee.” After Seungkwan took a hold of his daughter, it took Jisoo a minute, and a hand from Junhui, to get up off the couch. He waddled slowly to the master bathroom, knowing that the two other men were watching his back.

When he returned from his business, he thought about maybe grabbing a snack from the kitchen, but before he could he suddenly paused. He had only made it to the living room when he felt a small pop in his lower stomach. His eyes widened dramatically when he looked down at his pants that had turned dark and wet. The only thing he could do was look to the other men in the room, Seungkwan watching with his mouth held agape.

“Oh my god!” Ha-Yoon jumped at her mother's loud exclamation, quickly waking from her little nap with her eyes darting in all different directions in a confused manner. 

“What do I do?” Jisoo's voice was quiet, but panicked. He honestly can't say he was expecting his water to break on a day when he was just lazing around the house with Seungkwan and Junhui. He was thinking he'd start having some contractions, closer to forty weeks along, and then he, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would all head up to the hospital together. This was not going according to his plan.

“I'll drive you to the hospital, okay? We'll be okay.” Seungkwan reassured, but Jisoo could see how his eyes were shaking when he set Ha-Yoon down. “Where is the bag you and Jeonghan packed?” They spent the majority of the afternoon, Jisoo and Jeonghan, getting a bag all together for when he went into labor. It had clean clothes, toiletries, a pair of slippers (Jeonghan insisted), lotion, pillow that has been scented by both of his mates (and they made sure to scent it again every other day), a few books, and other things that Jisoo didn't really think were important at that moment.

“I-it's in the bedroom. At the foot of the bed.” Jisoo felt like collapsing. His legs were suddenly unsteady. This wasn't supposed to happen yet.

“I'll walk Jisoo to the car,” Junhui spoke up, his voice rushed. “Just meet us there.” Jisoo was grateful that Junhui seemed to be fairly calm, taking ahold of the situation well despite how sudden it was. “I'll grab a towel real quick, I don't think you're going to want to ruin your car seat.” Junhui squeezed his hand before sprinting in and out of the bathroom, not taking more than fifteen seconds, a green towel in hand.

“I need my phone, I need to call Cheol and Hannie.” Jisoo grabbed the small device from off of the coffee table, ignoring how his legs shook when he took the first step, then placed a kiss on Ha-Yoon’s head before following Junhui out. The alpha held out his hand and Jisoo took it gratefully, not knowing if he'd be able to hold himself up completely.

“I know this is scary, but let's try to stay calm, okay?” Jisoo felt kind of bad, but there was no way he was going to get through this calmly, sorry, Junhui.

“It's early, Jun. It still should've been a few weeks.” His voice was shaking and he was just trying to concentrate on walking, taking one anxious step at a time. He changed his mind, he wasn't ready for his angel to greet the world. He was so sure she could've stayed in him longer.

“She'll be fine, early births happen all the time. Most beta births are early, but she'll be perfectly fine. The doctor said she was healthy, didn't she?” He was right. She had been growing at a steady pace and everything always looked okay to the doctors. “She's just ready to meet you a little earlier than expected.”

“I don't know what I would do without you.” Jisoo breathed out, trying not to choke on his words. Junhui spoke with a confidence that Jisoo really needed at that moment. They didn't really take their time walking out to Jisoo's car, but their speed was slow enough for Jisoo.

“Well,” Junhui opened up the passenger door, throwing the towel down on the seat. “You'd have a lot of trouble getting in this car.” If the situation was any different then Jisoo would've scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he gladly took the alpha's extended arm. Junhui shut the door after Jisoo was settled.

Jisoo turned on his phone, speed dialing Jeonghan first. It only rang for a short moment before his omega picked up.

“Soo? Is everything okay?” Every single time Jisoo called them, that was how they answered. “Babe?” Jisoo had to stop biting his tongue to answer.

“H-hannie,” The situation was suddenly all too clear. He was having a baby. He had less than twenty-four until he would be holding his little princess. It was a terrifying thought. 

“What happened? What's wrong? Soo?” Jisoo felt the first tear fall and he heard Junhui climb in the driver's seat. “Talk to me, baby.”

“M-my water broke, Han. I-i need you and Cheol.” There was a lump in his throat that didn't feel like it would be going away anytime soon. The gasp that came from his lover was loud, and by the curse he heard there was a good possibility that Jeonghan almost dropped his phone.

“Where are you, Soo?” Jeonghan’s voice was anything but calm as he asked. Seungkwan opened one of the car doors, tossing in the big bag and ushering his little girl into the car-seat Jisoo had been given for when he babysits her.

“I'm in the car, Kwannie and Jun are taking me to the hospital.” A relieved breath came from the other line.

“That's good. My boss will probably let me leave if I tell her what's going on, so I'll be there as soon as I can.” Junhui pulled out of the parking lot, and Jisoo felt his pants become wetter. Another hot tear left Jisoo's eye. “How are you feeling, Soo? Does anything hurt?” He thought for a moment.

“Nothing hurts, I don't think.” Jeonghan hummed at his answer and then said something that Jisoo couldn't understand. He was saying something to someone else, not to Jisoo, so he could only guess he was leaving his workplace.

“Have you called Seungcheol yet?” Jisoo's lips were quivering and he had a hard time speaking to his mate.

“No, I called you first. I,” Jisoo's voice wavered and he choked on his words. “I don't know what to do, Han, I'm having a baby.”

“Just take a deep breath for me, Sweetheart.” Jisoo tried to do as he was told, taking in as much oxygen as he possibly could. “There you go, you're doing great, Baby, so great.” The adoring nicknames rolled off of Jeonghan tongue easily as he spoke. “Can you call Cheollie? I'm going to head up to the hospital now, I should get there right after you do.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll call him. I love you, Han.” 

“I love you too, Babe, it'll be okay.” Jisoo's hands were shaking as he ended the call. It took him more than a moment before he was calling his alpha's number, willing himself to press the call button.

“Jisoo? Is everything alright?” Jisoo almost melted at the sound of his alpha's voice. It was a lot different hearing Seungcheol than it was Jeonghan. Jeonghan was good at comforting the beta, his omega instincts always taking over, but Seungcheol was an alpha. Jisoo's body reacted a lot different with Seungcheol; the father of the little girl inside him. Seungcheol took care of things that, as the alpha, he should, and that alone made Jisoo's shoulders relax.

“Jun and Kwannie are taking me to the hospital, Jeonghan is going to meet us t-there. I'm having a b-baby, Cheol.” He forced air into his lungs.

“Shit, are you serious?” Jisoo could hear what sounded like Jihoon saying something. “I-i'm on my way, it should take me, shit, it shouldn't take me more than fifteen minutes, Babe.” Jisoo huffed halfheartedly. He didn't like it when his lovers swore. “Are you okay?”

“I don't know.”

“We're here.” Junhui spoke up from the driver's seat. True enough, when Jisoo focused his attention out the windows, they were pulling into the parking lot.

“I love you, Cheol.”

 

Seungcheol ran into the large hospital as quickly as he could, taking the stairs instead of the elevators as he went up to a higher floor. His brain was only half working at that moment, the rest of it having shut down the moment he answered Jisoo's call. When he reached his destination, everything the nurses said flew over his head. 

“Sir,” An older woman called to him. “His mate is in there with him,” Jeonghan was with him. “We don't want to crowd him right now.”

“I-i'm his alpha, please let me see him.” She didn't say anything else, but ended up leading him to one of the many rooms. Seungcheol would've noticed Junhui walking up to him if the situation was any different, but he didn't and just walked away from the other alpha.

Once she opened the door he almost collapsed. Jisoo was sitting in the big bed in the center of the room, clad in nothing but a hospital robe. Jeonghan sat next to him in an uncomfortable looking chair, his fingers locked with Jisoo's. Jeonghan had brought Jisoo's hand up to his lips, placing his mouth there in a comforting way. No words were being spoken between the two, there was an almost unsettling silence. But Jisoo looked okay.

“What took so long?” Seungcheol couldn't tell if Jisoo was joking or not. “Come over here already.” Seungcheol's shaky legs took him over to his two mates, eyes never leaving Jisoo.

“Is everything okay?” His words were weak and he was surprised he was able to force them out at all. Jisoo gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“She’s fine, they said.” Jisoo moved his free hand to place it on his stomach. “But they're preparing for the cesarean right now.” The baby was coming. Oh god, the baby was coming. “I'm in labor right now, so the next time I get to go home I'll be a lot smaller, I guess.” Jisoo shifted awkwardly, turning his eyes away. “But I'm scared, Cheol.” He saw Jeonghan’s hand tighten around Jisoo's.

Seungcheol took the seat next to their omega. Seungcheol knew Jisoo's was scared, he could smell it before he even walked in the room. It was powerful and unnerving. He didn't know what to say. There was no way he could guarantee anything, Jisoo was about to have a potentially dangerous surgery.

“We'll be right there, Soo.” Is what he said at last. “The doctors know what they're doing, and they said our princess is okay. We'll be right there for you.” He didn't have time to say anything as, what Seungcheol had to assume was the doctor, walked in the room.

It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this! I love any feedback and would greatly appreciate any comments. I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write but super tiring at the same time.
> 
> I meant to make this around 5,000 words long, but it's in the 11,000's so... Oops?


End file.
